


Hunger

by FacellTolerx



Category: Eternally Together
Genre: Angst and Porn, BoyxBoy, Demons, Lemon, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacellTolerx/pseuds/FacellTolerx
Summary: This is a fanfic of a newer unfinished novel soon to be webcomic called Eternally Together.





	Hunger

Jakob tossed and turned in his bed. It was dark. The only light being a faint bathroom light from down the hall of his room and the moon rays beaming through his window. To cut it down, he was hungry. More than hungry even, starving. Zeren hadn't let him touch Jackson due to not trusting his nature, but he needed him. It was his demon after all. The boys stomach grumbled with pain surging and a headache banging at his temples. He wanted to scream but he'd wake his clueless parents. All that escaped his lips were hungry cries for Jackson and helpless starved whispers.

The boy sat up keeping an arm wrapped tight around his stomach. He managed to force himself out of bed, pulling out a box from underneath that held a book about Jackson's summoning ritual, though it hold more than that. He used the dimmed light to the best of his abilities to read the pages. It wasn't before long that he chomped into his hand, the mark that laid on his wrist glowing as the pain tingled throughout his body. Blood trickled from his fingers as he tried his best to write a clean symbol with said blood. The deep red so dark it almost seemed black. The teen grasped his head when a final burst of pain stabbed him in his brain, making it even harder for him to get back up and finish the final piece. The box not only held the book but other things required for all rituals, he grabbed the bones of a raven, smothering it with his blood and tossing it into the small symbol before shouting.

"Jackson please answer!" He managed before letting himself fall and rest on the sturdy but nasty floor. He watched the bones raise before being consumed into the void of nothing, what was to come seconds after was exactly what he needed. Jackson. The demon was standing, looking as if he was admiring himself in the mirror when he stopped.

"Wha- Jake. You know Mr. Uptight is going to be upset about th-" He cut himself off when he noticed the sick boy, "Dear lord. You just can't feed without me, can you?" He huffed, shaking his head. Jakob growled.

"Help me you blubbering idiot, before it happens." He hisses with pain, sitting up with the wall behind him as his only support. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Honey. We've been over this. You're hotter when you're not a prissy little bitch. So how about you get me when you decide to be nicer and not willing to get me killed by some soccer mom angel." With that he disappeared, Jakob wanting to scream for him back. The boy felt weaker than anything he'd ever experienced before, his body going into a full shutdown until what he knew was now inevitable was to happen.

Before he knew it he could the adrenaline that pumped through his cold blooded veins, he couldn't control himself anymore, he was going to get what he needed even if it was hard. He sat up and shoved the box aside finding a bag of items such as fake ID's and liquor underneath, taking one that said he was of age to enter anything he pleased, just in case he went somewhere that needed it. He shoved it in his pocket, the blood on his hand dried to stain his skin. He hurried out the house yet did it without a sound, running off once he closed the front door.

"I love it when he's like this." A quiet chuckle escaped Jackson's lips as he remained hidden behind a dead tree that was next to his boys house, clearly enjoying the view of Jakob running down the road.

Jakob ran for what felt like hours when it had only taken up about thirty minutes, his body not tired in the slightest and not a single drop of sweat dropped from his cold skin. His fangs ached for blood. He looked around seeing that his run took him into a somewhat busy part of town. Well. It was only busy during the night. It was on the strip of bars and clubs, and even hookers. Though he had nowhere to take a hooker without being seen let alone he knew every single one had at least one disease. So he went to a club, a bar being such an obvious target.

He went to a strip club he knew was laid back, not even being questioned when he walked in without showing an ID. He sat in a chair near the dancers gazing towards their yet to be tainted skin. With each heart beat he heard the hungrier he grew, looking to see if any were willing to give him a private show.

"Fine. But no touching and payment immediately afterwards." He was told by a brunette girl in hot pink lingerie as he was pulled towards the back rooms.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Jackson laughed and nudged a guy beside him as he watched the kid walk down the hall, only gaining a weird look from the stranger.

The moment the girl closed the door he was standing and watching her.

"How would you like me to do thi-" She attempted to ask with an unamused tone before being swiftly pushed against the door, "I said no touching! Get the fuck off!" She shouted before he could cover her mouth.

"Don't scream. This'll only take a second." He murmured in her ear, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, dragging his free hand to viscously scratch down her back. The girl screamed but his hand kept it muffled as he pulled away.

"I told you not to." He said as he plunged his teeth to her throat, tearing the skin apart into shreds, the girl tried to cry for help but was only left with bloody gurgles. Jakob locked up the blood that poured from her neck, it covering his face and getting on his hands as the girls legs began to give out. She was nearly dead. Yet, he wasn't satisfied, towering over her limo body and tearing through more skin, her entire body becoming covered in blood as was he and his clothes. It didn't take long until he heard a slow clapping from the bed. Turning around with a hiss.

"You did so well on your own." The demon smirked and stood from his spot on the bed, "You should try it out more often." He said, walking over and kneeling down next to him. He looked him in the eyes, his icy blue being clouded with the lust he felt as he kissed the boy, getting blood on his chin and lips. He licked his lips.

"Mm. Good choice, dear. I have a surprise for you." He hummed. Standing up again. Jakob stood up with him, following the man to the chair that stood in the middle of the room, "Sit." The demon demanded, the vampire doing so yet his body wished it hadn't. Jackson leaned over him before taking a seductive pose in the teens lap that involved raising his shirt a little.

"You know what really gets me going?" He asked to no answer, "Your hunger." He whispered as he licked up the other boys neck, getting nothing but the taste of blood that was now beginning to dry. Jakob began to grow goosebumps as the arousal of the others touch causing him to blush. His shirt was pulled up, only to reveal some of the blood that had trickled down under his shirt. Jackson threw the shirt aside and used a hand to force Jakob to look at him as he slowly began to grind against the other.

"You really are quite the gem.. Though you are awfully messy. I like it. The blood just looks so sexy on you. Do you think it's sexy on me?" He asked with seductive whispers in the vampires ear. The boy smirked.

"Well. I don't know. We'd have to check." He gently bit his bottom lip, feeling his dick slowly rise from the friction as he watched Jackson unbutton his dress shirt he always wore. Throwing it to the side once it was off.

"Then go ahead, take a bite outta me, Sugar." He smirked tilting his head to the side as he was practically attacked by the younger boy, the two of the falling out the chair as blood escaped the bite mark on his neck, flowing down his neck and shoulder. Jackson sat up and wrapped his arms around the other pulling him into his lap as it was the boys turn to grind. Jackson let out breathless moans at the sensations that tingled his body. Jakob trailed his nails down Jacksons chest, letting them dig deep enough to draw blood as he pulled himself away from the lean mans back just to push himself into his lips. Jackson made a best attempt at getting them both on their feet to breathe as he began to undo his pants as his other did the same.

They were left in boxers as Jackson began to palm the other through such thin material. The brown haired boy pulled away from the kiss and moaned for only a second before he sunk his teeth back into open skin. Blood began to drip down Jacksons body as some would become smothered onto his, their faces bloody but loud. Eventually the demon couldn't take it, removing the underwear of both of them as he pushed him to the wall. He pulled up Jakob's legs and let them tightly wrap around his waist as Jackson positioned himself, thrusting in quickly. The boy pulled from the bleeding wound and moaned as he hit his head against the wall. Jackson swallowed back his noises as he began to thrust in and out, slamming against him almost every time. The two moaned breathlessly together as Jackson used one hand to pump Jakob's dick in time with his thrusts. Blush flooded their faces and blood stained their skin. Their lips smoothed together into a sloppy mess as they moaned into each other's mouths.

"Faster!" Jakob demanded, only to get exactly what he wanted, moaning even louder with each thrust. Precum spilled from his head as he could feel his climax steering close. Jackson let his hand pull to intertwine his fingers in the brunette hair that opposed him. Tugging and pulling as he shouted his current lovers name.

"J-Jakob!" He moaned to the point of almost screaming as he came while still inside the younger man. His legs were ready to give out but he refused. Pulling out to carefully set Jakob down back in the chair. Jakob was close enough as it was but Jackson couldn't settle without letting him release. He got to his knees and brushed a curly lock behind his ear before letting his mouth curl around the head of Jakob's dick. He bobbed down further each time as he succed hard almost immediately, leaving steaks of blood that were left from his lips. Jakob's back arched as he grabbed the arms of his chair with a moan.

"S-Shit!" He managed, holding back until he couldn't anymore, releasing into the demons mouth. Jackson didn't bother with swallowing as spit it out onto the already cum covered floor from previous uses of the room. Jakob looked down to the other and decided to lay down on the floor with his blonde freak of a partner.

The floor reeked but he couldn't give less of a care in the world as Jackson reminded him of one thing.

"So... How do you wanna hide the body this time?"


End file.
